


run run away from the boys in the blue

by buckybunnyteeth



Series: Flashvibe week(s) 2k16 [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kid Fic, fvsummer2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cisco and Barry,” He drawls, “Partners in crime.”</p><p>His eyes flicker over to where Iris is sitting at the table, apparently reading a book and not at all covertly leading this heist. </p><p> </p><p>Flashvibe Day 7; Partners in Crime AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	run run away from the boys in the blue

"There is an unspoken pact between best friends that stipulates the following: To induce laughter, all you have to do is look at your partner-in-crime—even in the absence of said crime."  
\- Gina Marinello Sweeney

Joe hears the giggling before he walks into the kitchen.

“I can’t reach it, Bear!”

“Yes you can, you almost got it!”

“My arms are too little! We need a hook or a claw or something- we should build a claw!”

“We don’t have time, Cisco! Joe is coming back-!”

Joe can’t keep his own laughter in any longer. A giggle breaks out of his throat and two pairs of huge eyes whip around to where he is standing in the doorway. 

Somehow they have stacked themselves together. Cisco sits atop Barry’s shoulders, fingers just inches away from the cookie jar.

“Cisco and Barry,” He drawls, “Partners in crime.”

His eyes flicker over to where Iris is sitting at the table, apparently reading a book and not at all covertly leading this heist. 

With a fond sigh, Joe walks over to the young boys and lifts Cisco up off of Barry’s shoulders, parent instincts kicking in and telling him he needs to before one or both of them break something. Cisco looks shyly, cautiously up at him and whispers, “Sorry, Sir.”

Joe sighs and ruffles his floppy hair. Cisco and Barry are opposites in a lot of ways. Cisco is pudgy to Barry’s lean frame, floppy hair to Barry’s spiky, shy to Barry’s outspoken nature. And then they are both the same in the way they follow Iris around and do everything she says. Joe is confident she is either going to be a scary cult leader or the best dang president this country has ever seen.

But, despite the cookie shenanigans, Joe is more grateful for Cisco than he will ever know. The little boy had been skipped ahead right into Barry’s class, appearing just when Barry needed a good friend. It was a small miracle, but a miracle none the less. The presence of Barry may have brightened up the house, but Cisco brightened up Barry. 

With that thought in mind, Joe reaches up and gets the cookie jar down. Iris zips over to take the first one with a too knowing; “Thanks, Daddy.”

The boys quickly swallow down their cookies, and then they join hands and go back to the toaster they were disassembling and rebuilding into a … robot or something. Joe thinks they may be building a bed making robot for Iris, but their blueprints are in crayon so it’s hard to tell.

Joe looks at the three peacefully playing kids. Iris who acts too old for her age because she thinks that’s what he needs her to do. Barry who sleeps too little and doesn’t know how to escape the darkness chasing him. And little Cisco who flinches when you move too quickly and has already figured out how to lie like a pro. They all have a light inside them that only gets brighter when they’re together. 

Suddenly all of the meetings he’s had with teachers about the little crime syndicate seem worthwhile. 

He shakes his head and tells himself he’s getting old and soft.

He turns away to tie his tie, thinking about how Armando will he here soon to babysit while he’s a work when something smashes behind him and three tiny voices gasp.

Okay, tiny partners in crime isn’t so cute anymore.

...Except that it is. Broken cookie jars aside.

**Author's Note:**

> last fic of flashvibe summer!! just a short and sweet one. its kind of cheating but i couldn't write them as villains, my heart just couldn't. Tell me what you think.


End file.
